legend_of_norlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena
"Arena" entry is at the top right corner of main interface, there are two modes right now: Championship and Ranking Contest, summoners can choose one to challenge and get corresponding medals and rewards. Medals can be used at shop to exchange for items. More modes such as Cross Sever Combat will be added to Arena, please hold your expectation~ Ranking Contest Ranking Contest unlocks at lvl.11, summoners can choose opponents from same tier. Rules: 1. Auto-combat mode, player can't manually operate. 2. If you beat player with higher rank than you, you two will swtich ranks. 3. Each combat has time limit of 1 min, overtime means failure. 4. Each day can attend challenge by 5 times,you can use diamonds to increase challenge times, higher VIP can buy more times. 5. Each time attend arena can grant you fixed glory reward and random item reward, winner and looser will have different type of rewards. 6. Historic rank upgrades to new rank can grant you additional glory and diamond rewards. Daily reward: Challenger Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Diamond 2 Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Diamond 1 Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Platinum 2 Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Platinum 1 Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Gold 2 Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Gold 1 Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Silver Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Bronze Ranking Contest Medal*1000 Gold*100000 Weekly reward: Challenger No.1 Diamond*1000 Ranking Contest Medal*3000 Gold*500000 Challenger No.2 Diamond*900 Ranking Contest Medal*2700 Gold*450000 Challenger No.3-5 Diamond*800 Ranking Contest Medal*2400 Gold*400000 Challenger No.6-10 Diamond*700 Ranking Contest Medal*2100 Gold*350000 Challenger No.11-20 Diamond*600 Ranking Contest Medal*1800 Gold*300000 Diamond 2 Diamond*500 Ranking Contest Medal*1500 Gold*250000 Diamond 1 Diamond*450 Ranking Contest Medal*1350 Gold*225000 Platinum 2 Diamond*400 Ranking Contest Medal*1200 Gold*200000 Platinum 1 Diamond*350 Ranking Contest Medal*1050 Gold*175000 Gold 2 Diamond*300 Ranking Contest Medal*900 Gold*150000 Gold 1 Diamond*250 Ranking Contest Medal*750 Gold*125000 Silver Diamond*200 Ranking Contest Medal*600 Gold*100000 Championship Rules: 1. Championship will be 1V1 combat mode, able to switch hero. You can choose whether to manual control the fight or activate auto-mode. 2. Defeat all heroes on opponent's team will win the ring. 3. You will become the ring master after winning. 10 mins of protective time for the new winner. You will not be challenged during this period. 4. During the period of defending the ring, the arena medals will increase by every min, quit or last to the time limit will get all rewards. If someone else defeats you, part of the arena medals would be deprived by the new winner, others will remain as yours. 5. You can challenge 5 times a day, using diamonds can buy addtional times. Higher VIP level can buy more times. 6. Medals can be used to exchange for rare items in arena exchange. 7. Daily ranking set at 4:00, more medals, higher rank. Top 50 will got additional rewards, which will be set through mails at 4:00 everyday. 8. Challenge times set at 4: 00 of everyday Daily reward: No.1 Championship Medal*10000 No.2 Championship Medal*10000 No.3-5 Championship Medal*10000 No.6-10 Championship Medal*10000 No.11-20 Championship Medal*10000 No.21-50 Championship Medal*10000 No.51-100 Championship Medal*10000 Below No.101 Championship Medal*10000